memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Crowl
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:59, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Stop Please stop blanking out valid canon information, particularly without explanation. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:55, 24 January 2008 (UTC) In reply to your email, you are at least partially incorrect. While in the episode itself we only see Troi take the Bridge Officer's Test, she states that she had previously taken it. That means she did take it. We know of more than one person that took it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:13, 24 January 2008 (UTC) You know, it would be really useful if you would reply here rather than in my email. In response to your most recent one, 2362 is 8 years before the episode (2370), and before season 1 of TNG (2364). She said she did it 8 years before the episode (which is in 2370), so all is correct in the stated information. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Check your attitude. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm brand new to this so maybe I dont' know what every little button does? I suggest you reword your input then. Something like... "It is established in "Thine Own Self" that Dr Crusher took the Bridge Officer's Test in 2362, prior to joining the Enterprise crew." That would be exact instead of the ambiguous line that was originally put there. Also, we never see Beverly Crusher as a Lieutenant Commander and therefore she should not be listed under Lieutenant Commanders. – Captain Crowl 21:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC)